1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for providing information associated with presentations. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to a user interface that displays information associated with the presentations.
2. Related Art
The increasing popularity and capabilities of electronic devices are resulting in a significant increase in the creation and dissemination of content. Some of this content (which is sometimes referred to as ‘knowledge’) remains interesting to users of the electronic devices and is valid for a long time. However, given the large and growing amount of content being created and disseminated, it can be difficult for users to identify knowledge that is useful or relevant.
For example, presentations are a popular format for providing personal and professional content. In particular, individuals often use presentations to supplement their résumés during job searches. Similarly, companies often use presentations to highlight their capabilities and to illustrate successful projects. However, the capabilities that allow users to create and disseminate presentations are overwhelming the abilities of the users to sort through the resulting large number of presentations to find those of interest, which can degrade the user experience.
Note that like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from an instance number by a dash.